The utilization of sexual aids is extremely common and is a multi-billion dollar a year business in the United States. A wide variety of sexual aids are available in the market place and are configured to be utilized by either men, women or both. Common aids that are utilized by women for self-pleasure includes dildos and other similar devices and as is known in the art can be provided with various features that are designed to stimulate specific parts of the female anatomy.
One gap in existing technology is the ability to provide video feedback to a user during utilization of the device. Depending on the user and the environment in which the sexual aid is being used it can be difficult for a user to position the device where a preferred response is achieved. Additionally, during intimate moments between sexual partners additional visual stimulation is desirable as the partner(s) can see certain physical effects and or reactions achieved by utilizing the device. Currently no sexual aid is available to provide the benefits of the aforementioned.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sexual aid that is configured to include elements operable to stimulate various regions of the human body and further provide a video signal to a remote device during the use thereof.